1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery chargers. Particularly, the invention relates to portable battery chargers for use with mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, are powered by rechargeable batteries. Typically, rechargeable batteries include Lithium-ion (LiIon) and Nickel Cadmium (NiCad) cells. Instead of powering down the device and replacing the rechargeable battery, these electronic devices are typically plugged into a battery charger when the rechargeable battery is in a low charge state. Battery chargers typically include a cord that plugs into an electrical wall outlet and the electronic device.